Wild Side
by FireFeral
Summary: What happens when Mutant X adopts a young New Mutant into the group? AU
1. Morning Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of Mutant X, Tribune, Fireworks, etc.

Claimer: I created and own the character of Alanna Phillips.

Shalimar yawned; hardly paying attention to Adam's speech as she sat on the counter top, having just been woken up by Adam's summons via her comring, and given her late night out it hadn't been too welcome.

"I just got some information about a new mutant in the National Park upstate." Adam continued, the others paying slightly closer attention than Shalimar. "I've also gotten a lead that the G.S.A. is currently scouring the area, nothing is confirmed yet, but I think they're searching for this young feral." Adam turned to Shalimar, his lips hinting at a smile as she yawned again. "I want all of you to go, we don't want to take any chances with the G.S.A. right now." Adam looked at Shalimar and Emma pointedly. "I don't know how long this feral has been out there, she may have gone wild. Emma, Shalimar, you two especially are going to have to use your abilities to catch her."

While Adam turned his attentions to the computers, pulling up data on the area and loading the coordinates into the Double Helix's database, Brennan smiled as he walked over to Shalimar; "Late night?" he asked softly with a hint of sarcasm. Shal smirked, now fully awake, "Yeah, I'll probably get a cat nap in-route." Both turned to Adam as he turned around, giving them their last instructions, "We need to prep the Helix for flight in an hour."

Jesse and Brennan headed towards the hanger, Jesse looked back over his shoulder at Shalimar, "If someone please would make me some coffee? " he requested before exiting the room. Shalimar rolled her eyes, "What do I look like? A Dunking Doughnuts waitress?" she asked the ceiling. Emma smiled as she walked out of the room, going to the lab for the Helix's first aid kit.

Adam looked behind him at Emma's approach, zipping the heavy-duty first aid kit shut. "Finished." He stated as he handed the kit to Emma. "Hopefully we won't have need of it." Adam said, as he pulled up data on one of his lab computers. "I'm cross-referencing the missing persons database with our records so we can make a match." Emma walked the door with the kit as the computer pulled up a file from their database; Adam read the information that was provided as he loaded a copy onto the Helix's database for them to read in-flight.

Shalimar grumbled off-handedly, just in case Jesse walked in, thinking about going shopping after the mission as she made the coffee. While the coffee was brewing she browsed for the thermos, finding it just as the last bit of the coffee flowed out. Pouring it into the thermos she thought about inviting Emma along just as she passed the kitchen doorway, hauling the first aid that Adam always required. Emma paused a moment, looking at Shalimar; "Something you would like to ask?" she asked with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. Shalimar grinned, screwing the thermos lid on tight. "Feel like doing some shopping after the mission?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen, towards the hanger with Emma. "I could use some more shoes." The redhead said with a grin.

Brennan looked up from his seated position at the women entering the Double Helix with an eyebrow cocked. "What are you planning now?" He asked, knowing the looks on Shalimar and Emma's faces. Shalimar grinned, setting Jesse's thermos of coffee in his seat and sitting in her own seat, "Just a shopping trip." She replied as Emma placed the replenished kit in its place and sat across from her. Brennan rolled his eyes, "That's all we need, more shoes." Jesse grinned as he moved from the back of the Helix, trying to unscrew the thermos. "Um, Shal would you mind?" Jesse asked as he handed her the thermos. Shal smirked, unscrewed the top and handed it back. He poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting in his chair while drinking the coffee with one hand and flipping some switches with the other.

"Everyone onboard?" Adam asked, his face appearing on their video screens. "We're ready to go Adam." Jesse affirmed finishing his coffee as the Helix lifted off, shooting out of Sanctuary. "Okay, I've loaded some files on this new mutant I want you all to read." Adam's image said over the screen, quickly replaced by the information as his voice continued reading aloud for Brennan, who was watching the controls.

"Her name is Alanna Philips, a fifteen-year-old feral and telepathic-empath Psionic. Her last known residence was with her adoptive parents, Samuel and Lisa Phillips. Her birth parents died in a house fire when she was three; her birth name has never been uncovered."

Emma watched Shalimar closely as Adam talked, aware that she got emotionally involved in these missions. "Reports say that she was reported missing two weeks ago by the Philips couple." Adam finished just as Brennan started to lower the Double Helix into a large clearing that was surrounded by woods. The team quickly disembarked from the Helix, scanning the tree line for signs of the feral youth or agents. "Think we should split up?" Shalimar asked as she sniffed, smelling burning wood.

"There's a fire," Shalimar said before she ran towards the source of the smoke not thinking, the team following after a moment. Heat and thick smoke started to pour down the path, a red glow illuminating the trees ahead as they chased after Shal, coughing in the waifs of smoke that crossed their path. Soon they burst through a wall of smoke into a clearing that was cut- off in the center by a wall of flames, Shalimar standing in the center, the rising heat lifting her hair as she shivered in spite of the blistering heat, staring into the flames.

Emma scanned the area as they entered the clearing, pinpointing six agents, two terrified ferals, Jesse and Brennan. "She's in other half of the clearing!" Emma shouted above the flames, as Brennan and Jesse dragged Shalimar away from the wall of fire. Shal controlled her shivering as the four grouped away from the flames to plan their attack. "There's a pyrokinetic that's controlling the fires." Shalimar yelled, explaining the firewall. An enraged scream tore through the woods, muffled by the blaze. Emma scanned again, driven into action by the scream, focusing on the agents and searching for the pyrokinetic. Finding him she sent a psi-blast towards the agent, and was rewarded when the wall of flame immediately dropped.

Shalimar ran into the clearing, leaping onto the nearest agent with a flying kick as Brennan shot a flare of electricity at an agent. Jesse managed to land a punch before a large branch came flying down from a tree and swung at him and he instinctively massed. Emma shot another psi-blast at a large agent as the remaining agent leveled a gun at the redheaded figure and fired as she leapt to the side. The tree limb shattered on Jesse, sending shards of woods everywhere. Emma felt stinging pieces of wood pierce her skin and a searing line of shared pain across her stomach. Shal, Brennan and Emma all dropped to the ground as they heard the limb burst showering them all with splinters.

As soon as the rain of wood stopped Brennan got to his feet, quickly glancing around the clearing with Jesse before they rushed to their teammate's sides. "I'm ok," Shalimar said as Brennan helped her up, as Jesse did the same for Emma, and looked for signs of the agents. "They're gone, one of them opened some sort of transportation portal as the branch hit. You could see Genomex through it." Jesse said as they rushed towards the girl.

Shalimar crouched by Alanna and turned her over onto her back, knowing she was bleeding freely from a wound, as she smelled the coppery tinge of blood. A slash across her t-shirt showed that it was across her lower stomach, accompanying the many cuts from the wood, several visible healing bruises across her face and arms, and some minor burns. Alanna groaned, trying to sit up as she opened her eyes, looking fearfully at Brennan and Jesse. She started to struggle against Shalimar's hands, "If you don't kill me I'll do it myself. I'm not going back to Eckhart alive." The teen growled as she glared at Brennan. "We don't work for Eckhart." Jesse replied, taking a step back from the panicky and furious feral and raising his hands. "Don't you think we would have used the sub-dermal governor already if we did?" Brennan asked. Shalimar felt Alanna stop struggling and relax slightly as she spoke. "If you were from Eckhart you would know that I smashed the controllers for it."

Emma moved closer to the girl, empathically trying to calm her to keep her from going into shock as she tried to get a better look at the gash. "It's ok, we're Mutant X. We've come to help you." Emma told her as she stooped beside her. "I'm going to need to take a look at a cut you have." Alanna nodded, responding to her empathy, "Ok. Hurts a lot for a cut though." Emma lifted up the shirt bottom clear of the wound, revealing several old scars along with the new lacerations. "That big guy had claws and I got too close." She explained before they could ask. Brennan spoke as he saw the worst of the damage; "We need to get her to the Helix." Emma nodded, getting up, as Brennan walked over and scooped the girl up. "Wait." She protested; pointing to a large Siamese cat without a tail crouched beside a boulder. The cat walked over and followed as they jogged back to the Helix. "I can walk by myself." Alanna protested. Brennan grinned at Shalimar as they jogged back to the Helix, "You sound like someone I know." Shal shot him a glare as she jogged along.


	2. Gratitude

_Back at Sanctuary, in the lab. _

Adam finished the last stitch and cut the extra thread, standing up. "You are on bed rest for two days. And nothing except walking for five days after that." He told Alanna firmly, knowing that was all he could hope for if she was anything like Shalimar. "What about a shower?" The teen asked. "That's ok." He consented. "I guess there isn't anything you can do about the governor?" Alanna asked, hoping there was. Adam looked at Emma questioningly. "She's fine Adam." Emma responded quickly. Adam nodded and turned back to Alanna, "I can remove it." Alanna nodded, closing her eyes while Adam deactivated, and then removed the offending device.

Several minutes later after Adam won the argument that Alanna needed a wheelchair and was sitting in one, glaring at Adam and looking disgusted with herself. Adam shook his head at the youth, turning to Emma. "If you could find a set of clothes Alanna could borrow and show her to the bathroom?" Emma nodded, walking behind the wheelchair and pushing the glowering feral out of the lab. Emma smiled at the girl; "If it helps he's had Shalimar on a wheelchair and crutches before." Alanna snapped her head up to look at Emma, an expression of shock on her face. "Shalimar was in a wheelchair?" Emma nodded, walking down towards her room in silence. Alanna just looked ahead after Emma's confirmation, her eyes unfocused. Emma stopped at her room and opened the door, pushing Alanna in ahead of her. "Alanna?" Emma asked, walking around to the front of the wheelchair. Alarmed at getting no response she shook her shoulder, "Alanna?"

The girl suddenly shook her head, eyes focusing on Emma's face. "Yeah?" Emma looked at the girl, still slightly worried. "I'm fine," "Fine?" Emma asked doubtfully. Alanna smiled, "I'm ok." Emma stood there blinking; wondering if the girl had gone crazy. "Are you sure?" Alanna nodded, "Yes." Emma turned to her closet, while Alanna looked around. "Really nice room, it's… soothing." Emma turned around, handing Alanna some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. "It was meant to be. Think these will work?" Alanna nodded, "Thanks. Sort of your sanctuary within Sanctuary?" Emma smiled as she turned Alanna's wheelchair around and pushed her out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Sort of."

Adam and the remaining members of Mutant X were holding a discussion in the lab while Adam removed splinters from Shalimar's exposed skin. "Why was Eckhart so focused on getting Alanna?" Brennan asked as Adam deposited a large sliver of wood into a metal dish with a dull ping. Jesse guiltily looked on as Adam dropped another splinter into the dish, wincing as it hit; "Well as far as we know she's a Feral and Psionic. That alone would be a good proposition for one of his agents." Adam nodded as Shalimar got up and Brennan sat on the chair; "Or an assassin." He said pointedly. Shalimar looked at Adam, grim faced. "Why her and not an invisible?" Adam paused a moment, before dropping another splinter into the dish. "Could be he couldn't find an invisible in the first place, they're not easy to catch either. A feral is just one step down from a stealth assassin, and a little easier to spot and catch at a young age." He pointed out, checking for more splinters.

Emma walked in, a small smile on her face. Brennan got up, vacating the examining chair so Emma could sit. "Your turn," Adam said, grabbing a new pair of tweezers. Emma sighed and sat on the edge of the chair. Shalimar looked at Emma expectantly as she stood. "She's taking her shower," Emma said as Adam started to pick shards of wood from her skin. "Something happened," Shalimar said, raising an eyebrow. Emma nodded, grimacing as Adam removed a splinter. "She blanked out for a moment." Adam's eyebrows shot up at Emma's statement as he dropped the splinter onto the pile in the dish. 

"Blanked out?" Jesse asked curiously, pushing off of the wall. "I don't think it's anything to worry about." Adam stated. As Brennan grimaced, and continued on their earlier conversation "Did he use her as a lab rat?" Adam nodded, putting down the tweezers down. "It's probable. It's rare that you have two mutations in the same area, but almost unheard of to have yet another in a separate classification. She would be very valuable to him in that prospect. " Adam stopped, shaking his head at the idea.

"He was using her as a guinea pig, and after that was through with his experiments, he was going to use her as a killing machine." Shalimar stated shortly, as Emma involuntarily shivered from the implications for Eckhart in the underlying vehemence. Adam didn't need to confirm that statement; it verified itself through Eckhart's previous actions. After a few seconds Brennan pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against, "So what are we going to do after she's healed?" Adam sighed, "Take her back to her parents, and put them in the underground." "I wanted to talk to you about her parents Adam," Emma asserted after he had finished his statement. "She had several old bruises, too old to be from Eckhart." Emma glanced at Shalimar, sensing a barely controlled rage that pounded through her shields. "You're saying her parents abused her?" Adam asked, knowing that she was correct, he had seen the bruises himself and had dismissed them to Eckhart's causing at first.

Emma nodded. "We can't put her in the underground alone," Shalimar stated, clearly outlining what she thought they should do. "Shalimar she's fifteen!" Adam exclaimed as Shalimar glared at him, "She doesn't have anywhere else, Adam. Where do you expect to put her? With another family that will abuse her?" Shal asked heatedly as Adam interrupted; "What about school?" Jesse answered before Shalimar could, "There are computer schooling programs." He interjected, smiling a little. Adam looked at the other four, sighing as he saw the looks of determination on all of their faces. "Another teenager in Sanctuary at my age." Adam stated as Shalimar grinned. "Was I that bad?" She asked jokingly. Jesse smirked and nodded. "Ouch!" He yelped as Shalimar punched his shoulder, rubbing it and glowering at the laughing feral.

Alanna smiled as she rolled herself in. "What did I miss?" She asked, dressed now in the sweatpants and t-shirt. Adam raised his eyebrows at the large cat sitting on her lap, "How about we take this out of the lab?" Alanna nodded, backing herself out of the doorway. Emma walked beside Alanna as they made their way to the rec room, and sat beside her as the rest of the group arranged themselves in chairs. Alanna nervously stroked her cat as Adam sat across from her, avoiding their eyes as she looked into her cat's uncannily blue ones. 

The emotion from them that piled on her was one of content, happiness, decision and welcome as she scanned tentatively. Puzzled she looked at Emma, wondering what Adam was going to say. Emma just gave her a comforting smile, still puzzled she looked to Adam as he began to talk; "We've talked about you staying here at Sanctuary; and you are definitely going to stay here until you are healed. But, if you want, you can stay." Alanna looked at them in turn, disbelief showing for a moment then a small, tentative smile. "Do you really mean that?" She asked, riveting her iron gray eyes on Adam.

Adam nodded, meeting her gaze. Shalimar walked over to Alanna and knelt beside the wheelchair. Alanna looked at Shalimar, relief and gratitude illustrated on her face as Shal spoke; "You never have to go back." Alanna's eyes filled as she hugged Shalimar, forcing her disgruntled cat off of his perch. "Thank you." Alanna said softly, returning to her sitting position when her gash complained. "Thank you. All of you." She said slightly louder as her cat resettled on her lap. Brennan smiled, getting up; "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved." Alanna laughed when her stomach rumbled loudly at the end of his sentence. "I think you read my mind, or rather," she paused with a chuckle "my stomach."


	3. Dream

After a fairly large dinner of oddly pieced leftovers, they re-congregated in the rec room. Alanna was responding to Brennan's boasting of the cars and his motorcycle; "You have to be kidding!" Brennan shook his head, obviously pleased that she had an appreciation for cars. "You like to read?" Brennan asked, switching the subject rapidly. Alanna nodded, "Mostly fictions, some poetry though." Adam interrupted Brennan in middle of his sentence, before he could continue his talk on Robert Frost; "Brennan, I'm sure she will read Frost. If she hasn't already." Adam switched his attention to Alanna, questioning the girl and finding out what grade she would be in. Afterwards Adam listed the subjects she would be having saying it would be the normal array with some more unusual classes, "... flying the Helix, controlling your powers, first aid, and probably..." He gave a pointed look at Brennan, who grinned and winked at Alanna. "... How to hotwire a car, among other things."

Adam then laid down the rules. And Alanna nodded agreeing to them, before she voiced something that had been on her mind. "I only think it's fair to say that I, uh, 'attract' animals and usually a good amount of trouble." Adam paused for a second, wondering what exactly she meant before he replied; "We don't usually attract animals, but a lot of trouble comes our way frequently enough." Adam's mouth quirked for a moment, forcibly controlling the smile until near the end of his sentence.

After discussing some of Alanna's hobbies Alanna said 'goodnight' to her newfound family, and rolled herself to her new room smiling. A few hours later the rest of Mutant X sought their beds, after further discussing Alanna and when schooling was to begin for the unfortunate teenager. They all mumbled their bedtime goodnights and shuffled to their rooms, tired after the eventful day. Emma still wore a small smile as she shifted into her sleeping position, curling into something that looked like a fetal pose.

Emma was drifting on the edges of a pleasant dream when stark white walls suddenly appeared.

_She was strapped onto a table unable to move, there was a hard cold lump at the nape of her neck, and with it a lump of cold fear in the pit of her stomach. The scents of disinfectants and hospital smell lingered in the air, driving her to the point just short of panic. Faces drifted above the table, needles pricked her skin randomly, and everything was in a sort of hazy fast-forward. Just as suddenly as the walls appeared the dream slowed, another face appeared above the table, Emma immediately recognized the figure as anger replaced the fear. "Have you had enough Ms. Philips?" Eckhart asked abruptly, a lilting tone in his voice saying he clearly enjoyed this situation. ___

_Emma felt the wordless growl rise in her throat in response to his question. Philips. Emma thought, quickly realizing who's dream she was in. "Apparently not, but I have other plans. Untie her." He said; stepping back as some vaguely human shapes loosened the straps that held her in place and then pulled her into a sitting position when she found she couldn't move. Eckhart walked towards the figure on the table, telling her that she was drugged and that it would be impossible for her to move unassisted for twenty-four hours and things would be easier for her if she cooperated. _Emma woke herself up, quickly opening her door and running towards Alanna's room.

Emma opened the door, flipping on the lights and sitting beside the frantically tossing girl. Holding her still she 'dragged' Alanna out of her dream, snapping her awake. Emma found herself staring into vivid gold feral eyes, the mind behind them radiating fear and anger as she forced Emma to let her up. Alanna blinked a few times, tears streaming down her face as her eyes took on their more normal looking aspect. "It's ok, Alanna." Emma said, hugging the girl and trying to comfort her. Alanna didn't say anything, just returned Emma's hug after a few minutes. "I'm sorry." Alanna said, pulling away from Emma and looking down at her feet. "About pulling you in like that..." Emma shook her head, hugging her again as she sensed her beating herself up over the fact. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Alanna looked at Emma with a small smile of thanks and returned the hug. "Thank you." The teenager said softly. Emma stayed with Alanna for a few more minutes, making sure she wouldn't have a repeat of the nightmare as she fell asleep before she returned to her room. 

Alanna woke several days later, groggily getting dressed. As she slipped into her shirt she remembered this was the first day she could actually wield herself fully against Shalimar. Alanna quickly fed her cat and ran down the corridor, waiting outside Shalimar's door. After a few minutes of waiting she decided to climb up the stairs and walk to a spot on the walkway directly above her door. After about a half hour Shalimar exited her room, looking around with narrowed eyes. Alanna grinned and silently jumped over the railing, landing beside the blonde feral, just before having her legs kicked out from under her and having a fist stop an inch from her face. Alanna just stared at the fist for a second then countered it, brushing it aside as she jumped back up. Shalimar raised an eyebrow at the grinning redhead, shaking her head in mock disapproval before smiling as they walked off to the dojo.

Groaning, Alanna pushed herself up off of the floor of the dojo for the six millionth time. Shalimar tried to hide her amusement, but the telempath just scowled at her, so she laughed openly. "What do you want? I haven't been able to get a workout in a week!" Alanna exclaimed, and then started to laugh at herself when she thought about how she must have looked for that last fall, replaying it in her mind's eye; _Alanna came up behind Shalimar from a previous attack, crouching a good three feet away before she pounced. She soared through the air and two inches before she tackled her Shalimar sidestepped, leaving Alanna to tumble head over heals to land squarely on her backside._ "I guess that was pretty funny." Alanna said after they had finished guffawing over her tumble. "Emma and I were planning on going to the mall. You want to come?" Shalimar asked as they headed towards the kitchen. Shalimar glanced at her, "We thought you might want more than two pairs of clothes." Alanna looked at her clothes and laughed, "That might be nice, thanks." 

"Um, Shalimar, Emma and I are going to the mall. Is that ok?" Alanna asked between bites of her cereal. Adam nodded, finishing up the last of his breakfast. "Before you go I want Jesse to make you a comlink." Jesse laughed, sitting down with his bowl of cereal and his usual cup of coffee. "You know I think there are more than two Psionics in Sanctuary." He said, pulling out a small plain jewelry box and handing it to Adam who turned to Alanna. Everyone stopped eating, and faced Adam and Alanna. Adam opened the box, revealing a sixth silver comlink, as he smiled and handed her the ring, "Welcome to Mutant X." Alanna accepted the ring and slid it onto the finger where she had seen the others wearing theirs. It glowed with a pattern for a fraction of a second as it encrypted itself to her DNA and then faded to the normal silver sheen. She looked around the table for a second, finding only expressions of welcome and acceptance, but under that a feeling that she had always desired and dreamed of, a sense of family.


	4. Decisions

Alanna growled under her breath, working through her history lesson on her laptop, and resisting the urge to pound the device flat. "Hey, need any help?" Brennan asked, looking over her shoulder. Alanna just shook her head, smiling as she looked up at the dark-haired elemental from her seat at Sanctuary's main computer hub. "Nope, just wanting to get this done as fast as I can." Brennan chuckled, "I can understand that, I hated history when I was in school." "Thanks anyway." Alanna said, turning back to her computer and typing in the last answer. "Finished. Need help on anything?" She asked hopefully as she hit the enter key.

In the three months that she had spent at Sanctuary, she found that working on cars was one of the things she liked to do. Brennan shook his head, turning around and walking back to Alanna. "Nope, I finished the tune-up on Shal's bike this morning." Alanna sighed as she got up and stretched, her feline DNA showing itself as she yawned widely, exposing her rather elongated eyeteeth. "I could use some help making dinner though." Brennan said rather hopefully. Alanna laughed, "Help doesn't define your dinners, they need a fire extinguisher after you're through with them." She said jokingly, as Brennan rolled his eyes. "You going to help or not?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "You're going to have to eat the burnt resemblance of stew if you don't." Alanna adopted a facial expression of horror momentarily before she laughingly replied, "I'll help, but you have to chop the onion." Alanna laughed at the resulting groan from Brennan.

Shalimar walked in looking a little tired and sat down at the table, yawning. Alanna looked over at Shal as she measured the last of the seasonings for the stew, pouring the spices and putting the lid on the pot. Alanna yawned herself as she sat at the table. "The kids at the safe house wear you out?" She asked with an understanding smile, leaning back into her chair. "No, just bored." Shal looked at Alanna, sniffing the air. "Smells good, beef stew?" Alanna grinned and nodded. "It'll be ready in about an hour." Shalimar nodded, a faint trace of a smile on her face. "I thought it was Brennan's turn to cook." The blonde commented, raising an eyebrow at the girl. "Brennan helped." Alanna said defensively, and sighed when Shalimar looked at her skeptically. "Ok, Brennan chopped the onion. But you know how he cooks, almost everything is burnt." Shalimar laughed softly, "I'll admit, I was a little worried about eating tonight's supper." 

Alanna laughed, getting up and stirring the stew. Jesse walked in, taking a seat at the table across from Shal. "So did you find that name?" She asked offhandedly as she stirred. Jesse shook his head, "Nope. I'm hoping to have it by tomorrow morning." Alanna sighed, wishing Adam would let her accompany them. "You think Adam will let me go this time?" Alanna asked hopefully. Jesse and Shal shook their heads. "I don't think he will for at least a year." Jesse stated as Emma walked in with Brennan. "Won't what for a year?" Brennan asked. "Let me go with you guys." Alanna responded, looking a little frustrated. "Have time for some meditation?" Emma asked, obviously hinting at a positive answer, so Alanna nodded and put down the spoon and replaced the lid. -: Why won't Adam let me help? : - She asked, using her telepathy as they walked to the dojo. 

Emma had allowed Alanna to use her telepathy with her because she needed the practice, and because as the only other Psionic in Sanctuary she was the one of the easiest to talk to, and could shield thoughts and emotions she didn't want 'heard'. -: He just doesn't think you're ready yet. If you can't beat the agents in the dojo, you won't be able to defend yourself and possibly another person against them on a mission. : - Emma replied. Alanna sighed as they turned around the corner, and climbed the stairs to the dojo. -: I know. : - Alanna stated reluctantly as Emma set the Dojo's controls for their meditation and she took a seat on the floor. -: I just want to help keep Eckhart from getting his hands on others. :- Emma gave her an understanding look as she settled on the floor a few feet away from Alanna as the program shut out the sounds outside the dojo. -: I know how you feel, but you'll just have to wait, and trust us to do that for the moment. : - Alanna grimaced momentarily at Emma before closing her eyes, concentrating on nothing but the sound of her breathing and relaxing.

Alanna hurried to her room when dinner was finished, closing the door and keeping the lights off. A few minutes later she lay on her bed with her cat curled up beside her, slowly petting the madly purring cat, and trying to rid herself of the migraine from her earlier telepathic discussion, eyes closed. She hadn't used her telepathy in a few days, and apparently it was going to give her some trouble over the fact.

Someone opened her door, quietly coming into her room. Alanna slowly sat up, opening her eyes. "Emma?" Alanna asked as she squinted. The figure came over to her bed and sat. "I brought some aspirin, I thought you might have a headache when you didn't stay for the movie." Emma said softly. "Thanks." Alanna said, closing her eyes against the light coming from the hall. "I didn't used to get migraines when I used my telepathy, but I haven't been using it as much as I had been." Alanna explained as she took the pills Emma gave her. Alanna started a little when her cat closed the door and opened her eyes to stare at her ceiling, looking at the glowing stars that flowed down onto her walls. Emma also looked at the scape of stars that almost exactly reflected the night sky, pinpointing constellations on the now-black walls. "I've never seen your room with the lights out." Emma said quietly. "I tried to make it look like I'm outside, I fall asleep easier that way." Alanna explained in the same soft tone Emma had used. Both silently looked at the stars until Alanna's breathing was so rhythmic that she had to be sleeping. Emma quietly left the room, leaving the door ajar slightly.

The next night was a Saturday and the older members of Mutant X went out clubbing after their successful rescue mission, leaving Alanna alone in Sanctuary. She didn't often have time alone, when there weren't any human thoughts or emotions pressing in on her own. As the night wore on she grew frustrated with a project she had been working on for awhile and shut down the computer, taking a walk outside. Hours passed by more rapidly than she thought, so when Adam's call over the comlink came she was a little surprised. "Alanna? Alanna, can you hear me?" Adam's voice asked over her comlink, toned with concern. "I can hear you, I'm coming back in." She responded, starting to walk back to Sanctuary, when she heard something coming towards her. Alanna used her feral vision briefly, and saw it was Shalimar. "I'm fine. How was the club?" She asked as she approached the shadowy figure. They walked back together, discussing a nice looking guy Shal had met at the club, but the conversation died down when they reached the door and Shalimar punched in the code. The door opened and they walked through, and Alanna knew she was going to be in some trouble.

After a terse verbal grilling on the issue of leaving notes when she went outside from Adam, she was allowed to go to bed. "I just forgot." Alanna said to Emma as they walked towards their rooms. "Doesn't he think people can forget to leave notes?" Emma smiled at her. "I just think he was concerned, that's all. We all were a little concerned." Alanna sighed, looking at the floor. "I know, Genomex has been quiet lately and that doesn't portend anything good for us. I just don't like being dragged over a bed of hot coals because of it." Alanna looked over at Emma as they reached her door and stopped. "I don't think anyone does." Emma said, smiling a little as she opened her door and caught Alanna yawning. "You need some sleep." Emma told her and Alanna nodded. "'Night Emma." "Goodnight." Emma said, stepping into her room and closing the door. Alanna yawned again as she walked to her room and opened the door. A minute later she was in bed and sleeping soundly.

Shalimar walked into the dojo the next morning with Jesse and found Alanna in the middle of a program, so they stayed by the door and watched. Alanna faced one agent with her back to Jesse and Shal, punching him in the gut before she dropped to the floor to avoid his return swing and swept her left leg out, kicking his feet out from under him and cuffing the side of his head as he fell, effectively using enough force so the computer rendered the agent 'unconscious'. As the second and third agents converged on her she jumped up and back, her wild grin showing her pleasure in the fight as she kicked the third in the side of the head and then jumped as the second attacked, grabbing his shoulders as she came down and using her momentum to kick the back of his knees. Alanna quickly rolled away after she had sent a psi-blast at him, jumping to her feet in case the computer decided to have more agents appear. The agents disappeared as the program ended and Alanna turned to Shalimar. "How'd I do?" The still grinning redhead asked. Shal smiled at her, Alanna had obviously been spending more time in the dojo than any of them had thought. "I think we're going to have to change your program." The blonde replied and Alanna rolled her eyes. "No good job?" Alanna asked, looking a little disgruntled. Shalimar laughed as Jesse replied. "You did good. But you know you're likely never to hear that from Shal." Shalimar glared at Jesse. Alanna laughed as she walked over. "You know it's not too smart to get Shal mad at you before a session." 

Shal played along and grinned evilly at him when he looked at her, and he half-jokingly took a step back. "C'mon you wouldn't." Shalimar's grin widened and Jesse shut up. Alanna was just about rolling on the floor, laughing at their half-joke. "Hey, what's so funny?" Emma asked as she walked in, smiling at everyone's good mood. Alanna tried to tell, but when she got halfway through she started to laugh again so Shalimar told Emma, who turned to Alanna with a knowing smile. "Using that advice, hmm?" Emma asked, good humored. Alanna grinned back at her, "You know it."

Adam walked in with Brennan, looking serious and a little haggard. "How about you go and get a shower Alanna." The teenager nodded, knowing Adam was going to talk about something he didn't want heard. "Okay." Alanna responded, walking out of the dojo and thinking momentarily of 'slipping' in on the conversation by using her telepathy, but decided against it. If Adam wanted her to hear the discussion, he wouldn't have asked for her to go. So she took her time with her shower, using up most of the hot water so that who ever took their shower next was going to have some left, so they couldn't say that she had used it all up.

After she had toweled her hair dry she walked down to the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast of cereal and the mandatory piece of fruit. As Alanna was gagging down her banana Shalimar & Emma walked in and sat down at the table, Shalimar making a face at Alanna's banana. "What's up?" Alanna asked after she had finished. Shalimar lost her choking look immediately as Emma's face suddenly took on a slight worried tint to it. "Adam thinks you need to go with us on our next mission." Alanna quickly stifled her grin at the looks Emma and Shal's faces as Emma continued. "Matt Collins is a orphaned new mutant Feral Ursine student at a boarding school, and Adam has information that points to Eckhart abducting him soon. We are going to need to 'enroll' you in the school for a day or two, so we can get him out of there easily."

Alanna looked down at the table, this was definitely not what she had expected for her first mission. Her thoughts wandering to what she had told Emma the other day, while she stared at the tabletop for a minute longer. She brought her head up, decision made. "I'll do it."


	5. Trouble and Oblivion

The next day Alanna was waiting in the principal's office with Emma, looking at the floor nervously as the brown-haired man talked to Emma who was posing as her older sister.

"Ok, we're all set Ms. Jones." The man said, shuffling his papers. Alanna shook his hand when he offered it, and then walked out with Emma and down to her room that was conveniently directly above Matt's. After they had lugged a few suitcases up for appearances sake, only one of which contained her laptop and a few changes of clothes, Emma and Alanna went out to eat. 

At the restaurant Alanna picked at her food because of her nerves. "You're only going to be there for tomorrow. You're going to do fine." Emma said, reassuring her. "I know." Alanna responded, looking at her food for a moment more and then started to eat. After they ate, Emma and Alanna went back to her room and said their goodbyes. After Emma left Alanna sat on the bed a moment, just staring at her comlink. She got up when it was close to the time of dinner and changed into the maroon and black school uniform, and then walked down to the floor below pretending to be lost.

After waiting awhile a huge dark-haired teenager waded through the crowd, and Alanna bumped into him and fell down. "Oh, I'm sorry. You ok?" Matt apologized, giving her a hand up. She looked up at him, definitely thinking he was good looking with his dark brown hair and glacier blue eyes. "I'm not hurt, but I could use some help finding the cafeteria." Alanna said; taking his hand and pulling herself back on her feet. Matt smiled, "I'll help. One sec though, I have to put my books up." He said as he turned around at unlocked a door and stepped into the room and came out a moment later without his book bag. "First day?" He asked as he led her to through the maze of halls.

Alanna smiled, at him a moment and looked around. "Yeah. This place is huge. It's going to take me a week to find my classes." He laughed, "What classes are you in?" Alanna told him; inwardly relieved that everything was going smoothly as she told him the exact classes he was in. His handsome face lit up, and he dropped back to walk beside her. "We've got classes together. If you want I can walk with you to the classes tomorrow so you don't get lost." Alanna smiled again, empathically radiating friendliness to him the whole time. "That would be wonderful! Thanks." She responded as they walked into the dining hall. She grabbed a tray and got in line behind Matt, skipping the salad and guiltily grabbing a piece of fruit. She started to walk over to an empty table when she had finished her tray. "Hey, why don't you sit with me and my friends?" Matt invited; so Alanna went over to a table with a few other teenagers sitting at it and sat in an unoccupied chair. "This is...?" Matt looked over at Alanna, questioningly. "Alanna Jones." She replied and got a mumbled welcome from the half that didn't have their mouths full. "I'm Matt Collins by the way." He said as he sat in a chair and put his heaped tray on the table. He easily made the chair look like it belonged in a kindergarten class as he started to eat the mountain of food on his plate. Alanna ate quietly, and none of the other kids spoke to her during the meal. That was fine with her; several of them didn't like her from the readings she got when she scanned them.

Following the meal she and Matt walked back to their dorm and she went to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She turned on her laptop and reported in to Adam and the team, thinking it was odd to be the one reporting in instead of listening to Shal, Bren, Jesse or Emma back at Sanctuary. "Good job. We'll be there to pick you up as planned." Adam said, severing the connection a moment later. Alanna sighed, pulling up that project again. She had been searching for two months now for her birth certificate, but no luck. She hadn't wanted to ask Jesse because he already had a full plate, but now she was almost ready to give up on it.

Hours later she left the laptop and went to bed, keeping an ear open for sounds of fighting in the room below hers in case agents showed up. Suddenly she woke up, startled awake by a noise. She listened carefully, hearing a window slide open in the room below, so she quickly pulled on the black clothes she had packed for just incase something like this happened. She quietly opened her own window, taking a deep breath of the freezing night air and looking down. A dark figure was sliding out of the window to Matt's room, so she waited until the shadow was several yards away and jumped out of her window. She landed with a soft thud on the ground, and was immediately slammed into the brick wall of the building as soon as she stood up, her head cracking against the wall. A pair of glowing green eyes with slits for pupils flashed right in front of her. Her eyes automatically flashed back, and the figure pulled back. "Alanna?" Matt's voice came out of the darkness, but she fell to the ground, feeling like she had been run over by a semi before she blacked out.

Alanna opened her eyes with a snap; jerking awake and trying to sit up, but someone put pressure on her shoulders, making her lie on her back. A face outline hovered over her, and she recognized it as Matt's. "Stay down a minute." He said, stepping back and taking the pressure off. Alanna did as she was told, and experimentally tested her limbs, checking for broken bones or sprains. Finding none she slowly sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" She asked, looking at the large looming figure sitting next to her in the dark. "In my room. You're a feral too?" He asked, the figure leaning forward and she could feel excitement coming off of him in tsunami waves. Alanna sighed, her bruised back protesting as she did so.

"Yes I'm a feral. I'm a feline feral." She put her hand to her head, feeling the nice sized lump on the back of it from hitting the wall. "I've never met another feral before." Matt said softly. "Well, I'm sorry I can't say it's exactly been a pleasure meeting you." Alanna replied as the resulting headache started in her temples. She felt the guilt from Matt a fraction of a second after her statement. "Sorry. I just didn't know who you were. I've had these FBI looking guys come after me before." Alanna put her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. "They weren't FBI, they were GSA, from Genomex." She explained. A few minutes passed in which neither of them spoke.

"Are you one of these GSA people?" He asked. Alanna immediately knew how Brennan must have felt when she asked him the same question months ago. "No, I'm from Mutant X." She immediately felt the shock from Matt, "That's a urban legend." Alanna shook her head. "It's real." A few more minutes passed. "So why are you here?" Matt's voice asked. Alanna thought a moment, not seeing a reason not to tell him so she did. "You are now one of the GSA's primary targets. So tomorrow night the rest of the team is coming to take you to a safe house." He nodded, "Well if they aren't coming tonight we had better get some sleep." Alanna nodded back, getting up from the bed with a little moan as some of the bruises protested and opened the window and lowered herself out. 

Matt stuck his head out, "What are you doing?" Alanna didn't answer, she just crouched for a moment, and then launched herself at her window. She crawled in and stuck her head out, "Goodnight." She said shortly before she shut her window and retreated into her very chilly room. "Great, just great." She muttered vehemently, changing back into pajamas and sliding into her cold bed.

The next morning she woke up with a groan. Her lungs ached horribly, and she had a roaring headache. She was just glad her face and hands weren't bruised as she dressed, someone might have noticed and blown her cover. Someone knocked on her door, and she grabbed her book bag and opened her door to a very apologetic looking Matt. "I'm" He started, but Alanna cut him off. "Don't be, I should have been more watchful." She stated firmly, shutting her door and locking it behind her. "Lets get some breakfast." She sighed as she turned around. 

Following breakfast they went to their classes, and Alanna just hovered in the background. In gym she played the meek little teen girl, even though she desperately wanted a workout, and almost blew up at the gym teacher for telling her she needed to get more exercise. When they went to lunch, she was in a bad mood and furiously dissected her meatloaf, not eating a bit of it. After the rest of her classes and a dinner that she picked at, she went straight to her room.

She hailed Adam on her comlink after she had changed back into her black clothes, and after a few seconds his voice came back over her comlink. She responded as she packed her laptop, shutting it down. Adam didn't respond for a few minutes. Alanna slipped her laptop into her book bag, and set it on the empty dresser by her door. She waited fifteen minutes, and then grabbed her coat and the book bag, walking down to Matt's room. Just as she was about to knock he opened the door and stepped out. They walked out of the dorm, leaving a note for the dorm supervisor that they were going to a pizza place downtown to study.

They took the bus for the fifteen-minute ride, and walked to the old warehouse Adam had chosen for their pickup location. After a few minutes out in the cold wind they decided to go inside and wait out the last few minutes before the Helix landed. They were talking with their backs to the door when they heard it open and five people enter. Alanna broke off their conversation, turned around and found herself looking at five agents all armed with guns. One raised his arm and fired, hitting Matt in the arm with a tranquillizer dart. Alanna dived to the side as another agent raised her arm and fired at her, the dart missed and she ran up beside her before she could fire again, kicking the gun out of her hand before kicking the side of her head hard.

Matt got up with a roar, running at the agent that had hit him, and slammed him onto the concrete floor with a crunch while Alanna leapt onto the next agent, kicking her legs out from under her and hitting her with a psi-blast, knocking her out. She instantly came up in a crouch, facing Matt and his next target as he slung him against the wall. They both turned to the remaining agent as he fired at Alanna, who ducked, and then at Matt, hitting him. The agent dropped his gun as they heard the sound of the Helix's engines.

Matt stood there for a moment, weaving, before he fell from the tranquilizers. Alanna caught him just before his head hit the concrete, flashing her eyes at the remaining agent. The agent grinned at her, raising his hands straight out towards her. Alanna saw what was going to happen a moment too late as flames shot out of his hands, curving around her. Alanna panicked as the flames rose, crouching and staring at the agent as he cut off the flames from one hand and grabbed the gun again. This time when he fired he hit her, and she groggily fell to the floor as the first agent she had attacked got up. The flame wall dropped and she saw the man and woman come over to her, she felt herself being lifted as she tried to clear her head enough to send a psi-bolt at one of them, but the drugs won the fight and she slipped into oblivion.

As the Helix landed Emma scanned the warehouse, feeling fear and rage radiating from Alanna's presence below her, it faded after a fraction of a second, and then disappeared. "Something's wrong." She told the others as they got out and ran down the stairs leading into the warehouse, only to find one large teen feral out cold on the floor. Shalimar picked up her book bag, looking out the open door. "Eckhart has her."


	6. Consequences

A half hour later Mutant X was back in Sanctuary. Adam and Emma were in the lab with Matt, making certain that he didn't have an overdose of sedatives, while Jesse was tracking down Alanna's comlink signal using the computers.

"Is he going to wake up?" Brennan asked; his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. Adam nodded, "In about an hour." He affirmed, moving out of the lab and walking towards the computers where Jesse was working, Brennan and Emma walking beside him. Shalimar was standing by the desk, both she and Jesse looked up as they walked over. Jesse and answered before Adam could ask. "From the signal I'm getting off of her comlink she's at Genomex." Brennan looked around at their faces for a moment, "What are we waiting for? Lets go." He stated, looking at Adam expectantly and clearly got angry when Adam shook his head. "Eckhart is going to expect that." Shalimar glared at him fiercely, "So what are we going to do?" She asked, daring him to say nothing.

Jesse glanced at a computer monitor quickly, noticing something flash on the screen. "There's a call coming in." He said after walking over and checking. Adam nodded, turning around and facing the screen as Eckhart's figure appeared. "Hello Adam." Eckhart said coldly, his presence radiating a smug and grim hint of pleasure to Emma. "What do you want?" Adam asked sharply. "Adam, you know well what I want. I will settle for the new mutant database, for now." Eckhart said, smiling as he talked. Adam's eyes narrowed, "You know I'll never give you the database."

Eckhart's smile widened, "Then I'm afraid Ms. Phillips will have to enjoy Genomex's hospitality. And let me assure you, there will be no chance of her escape." He responded; stepping aside to reveal an examining chair with a redheaded figure strapped onto it as a brown haired man walked over with a governor gun. He lifted her head and placed the gun at the base of her neck. A millisecond later they heard the gun drive the governor into her neck and the man let her head drop with a thud. Emma watched the screen, feeling the fury coming from her teammates crash against her shields as her own anger built. "As I said, the database and your records." Eckhart said, stepping into view for a second before the link was severed. 

Alanna groaned softly as she opened her eyes, feeling stiff and sore as she tried to raise her hand, but was stopped by the restraints placed on her hands and feet. "Welcome back Ms. Phillips." Eckhart said coldly, walking briskly over to the chair Alanna was strapped to as she fought against her bonds furiously. "I assure you, it is useless to fight. Mr. Drake is quite capable of blocking any escape route even if you manage to break your restraints." Alanna stopped struggling and glared at him as the pyrokinetic from the warehouse stepped into view. "If I ever get my hands on you..." She snarled at Eckhart.

"An idle threat Ms. Phillips." Eckhart interrupted, cutting off her threats. "I am going to offer you the chance to work for me once more." Alanna narrowed her eyes, unmistakable disgust ingrained in their steel gray depths as she replied in a cold, even tone. "I will never work for you." "I am quite certain you will." Eckhart replied in a soft and threatening tone. She suddenly lunged against her shackles, breaking them in her rage and grabbing Eckhart's throat. A second later she was on the floor, pain racing down her spine from the sub-dermal governor's location. Alanna was roughly dragged back onto the table, and she felt a needle prick her arm and an instant later she was fighting sleep. "Keep her drugged until she is moved into her previous quarters." Alanna heard Eckhart say as sleep blurred her vision. A moment later she was unconscious once more.

Shalimar had stormed out of the room after Eckhart's ransom demands. Brennan had gone to the dojo and Jesse was on a computer, hacking into Genomex's camera monitoring systems. Adam was in the lab watching Matt, and Emma was in her room, lying on her bed and letting the aspirin fight her migraine. She looked over at her dresser, her eyes running over the pictures sitting on it. One had fallen over so she walked over to it and picked it up, smiling at the memory the picture prompted.

It was the last group picture they had all been in, it was Halloween and everyone had piled on the couch in the rec room, watching old comedy movies and pigging out on junk food. Everyone had squished Adam in the middle to keep him there and he was glaring at the camera. Everybody else was laughing because Alanna had slipped an Einstein wig on him just before the picture was taken, so he looked like a mad scientist with a bad temper. She put it back in its place, walking out of her room to see how Jesse was doing with the camera system. 

"Hey," Jesse said as she approached, looking over his shoulder at her briefly before he turned back to the monitor. "I just got in." He said, moving aside a little so Emma could see. She peered over his shoulder, looking at the figure on the chair and two people in stark white lab coats moving around her. After a minute a brown haired man walked into view, picking up the teenager and carrying her out.

Adam's voice called over their comlinks. Emma straightened and walked to the lab, finding Matt awake and groggy on the chair with Adam standing nearby. "You're Mutant X?" He asked Adam, looking over at Emma as she entered. Adam nodded, looking behind Emma as she felt Brennan come up. "What happened back at the warehouse?" Emma asked, walking over to Matt as his vision looked to be clearing up. "Some people came in, agents I think, and they shot at Alanna and me. We fought back until there was one guy left and he shot at me, that's the last I remember." Matt told her, rubbing the back of his head and looking around.

"Where is Alanna anyway?" He asked, looking at Adam. "She's at Genomex." Adam replied, looking at the doorway. Matt looked a little shocked, then slid off of the chair. "So lets go and get her!" Matt stated, turning around at the approach of Shalimar. Jesse said over their comlinks. Everyone walked out of the lab and out to the computers, where Jesse put it on the larger screen so they could all watch.

Alanna groggily opened her eyes, finding herself in a white paneled holding cell. "Smart move, real smart move Alanna." She muttered to herself, bitterly looking at the camera in her cell. She got up and walked over to the sink, tossing some cold water on her face to wake up. She moved back over to her cot and sat on the edge, putting her head into her hands and trying to plan her escape.

Glancing over at the door she watched Drake as he leaned against the outside corner of her cell, shifting his weight slightly from one foot to another as he stood on guard. Something colder than her hand was against her head, Alanna carefully made it look like she was curling up on her bed and facing the wall as she 'cried' so the camera and Drake couldn't see her face, while looking at her hand in amazement and hope. Somehow she still had her comlink, right on her finger. "Hey guys?" She called softly, hoping that she would get an answer and sticking the ring under her head so she wouldn't be overheard.

Everybody had watched Alanna sit up and glare at the camera, then get up and go to the sink before collapsing back onto the bed, curling up and facing the wall. Shalimar had spotted the confused expression on Emma's face. "She's not," Shal heard her begin softly. Alanna's voice asked over her comlink, cutting off whatever Emma was going to say. Everyone was shocked and didn't respond for several seconds, Shalimar recovered faster than the rest and was the first to respond. "We're here Alanna." She spoke into her comlink, using a reassuring and comforting tone. Alanna responded a moment later, and Shalimar heard an under-note of desperation and despair in her voice. "We're going to get you out of there." Adam said immediately, and everyone looked at him. There was silence for a minute before Alanna replied. There was silence for a moment before Alanna's voice came from their rings again. Her voice wavered slightly at the end. Shalimar saw Emma's eyes fill and open her mouth to reply when the door opened to Alanna's cell and two people came in, one plain looking brown haired man and Eckhart.

There was silence in Sanctuary as they watched Eckhart enter and talk to Alanna briefly, Alanna looking ready to rip his face off. A small black-haired woman entered the cell with a tray, setting it down on a tiny table and quickly fleeing the area. Emma looked at the screen silently, and feared for Alanna when she felt Eckhart's calm, exactly like he already had plans for her and they were already in motion. "Adam," Emma started, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Get the Helix fixed and prepped." Adam stated, having already watched Eckhart's expression and was walking off to his rarely used room. Jesse got up and started walking to the hanger with Brennan when he noticed Matt tagging along. He coughed, getting Brennan's attention and nodding back at the feral youth. They both stopped and turned around. "Kid, you can't come with us." Matt walked up to Brennan, looking ready to fight over the issue as they faced each other off. "I got her into the mess, and I'm going to help get her out." He said, looking ready to pummel Brennan if he said differently.

Emma came up behind them. "Adam said we're dropping you off at a safe house on the way Matt." He turned around, "I'm going with you guys." Shalimar approached them at a brisk walk, stopping and glaring at Matt when she heard his sentence. "You're going to the safe house." She said told the teen. "What is going on here?" Adam asked as he came up behind them, looking at them in turn. Emma looked at Matt for a second, "He wants to help." She answered, gazing back at Adam. "We can't afford any mistakes Matt." Adam said after a moment, looking up at the slightly taller youth. "Then I won't make any." He replied, looking straight into Adam's eyes. "We don't have time to argue. Let's go." Adam said, starting to run towards the Helix, the others quickly following.

Alanna glared at the smiling man in front of her, wishing she was free from the governor. "Enjoy your meal Ms. Phillips." He said, turning around and briskly exiting her cell, followed by Drake, who resumed his place outside her cell. She heard the door's locks slide into place and walked over to the table and tray. With narrowed eyes she looked suspiciously at the contents of the tray: a medium rare steak, spinach salad, and mashed potatoes. 

She couldn't decide whether to eat it or not until her stomach growled at her, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day. She carefully sniffed the food, checking to see if she could smell any drugs in it. Finding none, she sat in the chair that was bolted to the floor just in front of the table and pulled the tray closer. She looked at the food suspiciously for one more second, and then took the flimsy plastic cutlery that was on the tray and wolfed the food. Within five minutes every scrap of food was gone from the plate, and Alanna was pacing her cell.

Ten minutes later Eckhart was back with her watchdog, she was taken out and was led down Genomex's hallways. Eventually she was taken into a room that had two chairs in the center that faced each other, surrounded by some electronics and lab equipment. One auburn haired woman was already in one of the chairs, gazing at Alanna with piercing hazel eyes framed in a pale, oval face. Alanna was forced into the other chair that had metal restraints built into it and held into place by one around her waist. She felt a needle prick her neck, and something like ice slowly made it's way through her body as terror gripped her. "Ms. Stone, everything is ready." Eckhart said, seeming devoid of any emotion as Alanna's vision blurred rapidly, her other senses quickly following until she could only feel her heartbeat, and that too slowly stopped as she slipped into a black pit of nothingness.

It had been twenty minutes before they had flown out of Sanctuary, and another forty before they reached Genomex. Brennan was using the cloaking device as they approached, a few seconds later they were landing in the dark and empty parking lot. The ramp was put down and they quickly ran out, "We have ten minutes before the freeze Jesse put on the security system wears off." Adam said as they rushed into the building, quickly finding the indoor holding cells. They were all empty. Fanning out they searched the building, avoiding Eckhart's office, and found no one. Shalimar opened a door and they walked in, the center had two chairs in it, the one facing the door was empty.

A lock of bright copper hair was hanging off of the side of the other chair. Shalimar ran to the other chair, furiously trying to pry the restraints off of the pale figure clamped onto it. "No! She can't be!" Shalimar half-yelled. Everyone rushed around, and Brennan grabbed Shalimar. Emma took a step back from the still figure; Alanna's vibrant hair was pinned behind her back, her face having a peaceful look on it, like she was just sleeping. Then she saw that her chest wasn't moving as Adam stepped forward to check for a pulse. He looked up at her a minute later and then shook his head, his eyes wells of anguish.

Shalimar looked over at the silent figure and sobbed as tears flowed down her face. Brennan stared at Alanna's still form, hugging Shalimar. Jesse just looked shocked, and Matt looked bewildered as he gazed at the lifeless girl. Emma looked at Alanna a moment longer as her grief started to overwhelm her, and tears spilled over, rolling down her face. Adam got up, looking for a release for the restraints. Jesse looked up, and walked out of the room. "We have to go! Agents are coming, lots of them." He said urgently, running back into the room. Adam desperately searched for a release, but couldn't find any.

"Jesse, get them out!" Adam yelled sharply as he searched a moment more, and then took the com-ring from her finger. They ran out into the hall, fleeing to the Helix, as Adam came out and caught up. "I couldn't find a release." He said as they ran, looking back over his shoulder at the agents that were quickly catching up. Shalimar, Emma and Brennan slowed so they could hold the agents off so the others could reach the Helix. Matt, Adam and Jesse ran into the cloaked Helix and Jesse started the engines up as the agents forced Emma, Brennan and Shalimar outside. Shalimar darted into the agents, taking out her rage on them as she kicked and punched furiously. Emma sent Psionic blasts into the mass of agents, knocking out several at a time.

Shalimar ran back to Emma and Brennan, as more and more agents streamed out of Genomex's doors. "Go!" Brennan yelled at them, flinging out both hands and sending tendrils of blue electricity at the mob of agents. Shalimar and Emma ran, followed by Brennan a moment later. As soon as they got in Jesse pulled up the ramp and the Helix soared out of the parking lot. Everyone just sat in their chairs as Jesse and Brennan piloted the plane back to Sanctuary, no one spoke a word.


	7. Lost

Memories flashed through her mind's eye, from her most recent, to all the way back to her original capture. Something strange happened, a wall seemed to be built around them for a second and then they disappeared from her view.

Suddenly she was awake, shivering on a bed in a cheap motel. She remembered now, she had run away from her adoptive parents and was looking for some work. That strange dream she'd had was quickly fading, so she got up and took a shower. The frighteningly real dream was just a shadow of a memory by the time she had dressed and braided her hair.

Alanna cut through the park, walking to a restaurant that she had seen a 'help wanted' sign taped in their window. After being turned down, she took a walk through the park taking a seat by a dark-haired man that happened to be there. "Hello Alanna." The man said, looking over at her. Alanna looked over at him in surprise. The man smelled faintly of hospital scents. "How do you know my name?" She asked; something about this man put her on edge.

"I know a lot more than your name. I'd like to offer you a job." Alanna's eyes narrowed, as she tried to read the man's mind. Her efforts were deflected, so she hid her surprise and waited for the man to continue. "If you care to accept, give us a call." He said, handing her a card as he got up. Alanna watched the man as he walked away, thinking about his offer.

When she got back to her room she found her door forced open, and the room stripped. Alanna just stared at her the room a moment longer, shocked, before she turned around and numbly walked back to the park.

Evening passed into dusk, and she went to a telephone booth. She pulled the card out of her pocket, looked at it again before she put some change in and dialed the number. "Genomex." Answered a woman's voice. Alanna didn't answer for a moment, taking a deep breath. "This is Alanna Phillips." She replied; feeling like she had just shut herself in a cage and the deadbolt was sliding home. "I'd like to speak to a Mr. Eckhart about a job."


	8. Changes

The sharp, echoing sound of Alanna's booted footsteps resonated down the otherwise empty corridor as she made her way down the hallway almost one year after coming to work at Genomex. Anyone who knew her a year before would hardly recognize her now; her hair had darkened to almost auburn, freckles now stood out against her pale skin. She was now extremely thin and wiry, her demeanor devoid of humor and hard.

The only thing that remained unchanged were her eyes, still that steel color that contained wells of untamed fire that burned freely.

She paused in front of a door briefly before opening it and stepping inside. "Miss Phillips, "Eckhart said, looking up from his computer screen as she approached his desk, gazing at her over the top of his thick-framed glasses.

"I see that your health has improved." He said, his manner brisk, as he critically looked her up and down. Alanna nodded slightly, "Much improved, Sir." Eckhart shifted, now regarding the girl through the yellow lenses silently. "Your skills have served you well here at Genomex, especially with dealing rogue New Mutants. I'm appointing you to the head of a team of agents."

Alanna blinked for a moment, startled. "Thank you Mr. Eckhart." She replied, quickly recovering. One of the many things that would put her under a sub dermal governor's control was reading and manipulating thoughts and emotions of her employer... not that that had ever been one idea that she had considered actually performing.

Mason Eckhart's sudden breaking of silence jolted her back to the present and out of her brown study.

"You will be using them tonight to capture a handful of New Mutants that are residing in an apartment downtown. I want them all Miss Phillips." "Yes, Mr. Eckhart." Alanna replied, her sharp gray eyes flashing into a brilliant golden haze with elliptical pupils as her feral instincts cried out, raging at her to leave and hide and hunt, to lead the life of a cat. She shut her eyes, willing them back to their normal state as a high, irritated growl escaped her throat.

A few moments later she opened her eyes, now back to their normal sharp metallic gray. "Perhaps I should assign another agent to this if you haven't gained full control of your recently enhanced powers." Mason said, his tone full of undercurrents to that train of thought. 

"No sir. I have them under control." She hastily replied. Eckhart regarded her for a moment of silence to his hearing; a constant din of the background sounds of Genomex to Alanna. "You may continue as planned." Alanna nodded, pivoting on her heel sharply and quickly reaching the door. "And Miss Phillips..." Eckhart said as she had her hand on the doorknob. She turned and looked back. "Adam Kane and his New Mutants may be there." She nodded curtly, briefly allowing a flash of anger at the mention of the geneticist's name. There was a slight look of approval on Eckhart's face as he turned his attentions back to the computer monitor.

"Shalimar!" The feral grinned widely at Adam from her vintage point atop the Dojo as she waved his latest experiment results merrily around. Shalimar grinned even wider and put on her innocent look, and somehow managed to look like the cat who had eaten the canary, while still playing with a few of it's feathers. "Yes, Adam?"

"This isn't funny Shalimar." Adam warned, his dark eyes reflecting a storm of irritation. Jesse came around the corner heaped with grocery bags and oblivious to anything in his path.

Including Adam.

The crash was quite loud and Brennan came out of his room running. Just in time to see Adam wipe the remains of an egg off of his face, some of the bright yellow yolk still clinging to his hair. Shal must have been at it again Brennan thought, fondly smiling up at the shocked looking feral. Brennan smirked as he turned back to Adam, barely holding reign over his laughter as he offered Adam a hand up. 

Someone was laughing very loudly, and by the vibe she got from the person it was quite amusing, so Emma decided to quit folding for the moment and go see what had happened. She quickly took a quick reading as she entered the room, glancing up at the top of the dojo, where Shalimar was literally rolling on the "floor" with laughter. Brennan was laughing pretty hard himself, and Jesse was wearing a somewhat sheepish smart-ass smile and laughing as he picked up a rather flattened loaf of bread.

When she saw Adam's face, she smiled and started laughing herself. Egg was smeared all over his sleep deprived face, coated parts of his clothing, and he still had a yolk in his dark curly hair. She pointed to his reflection in the glass enclosing the lab, showing Adam his appearance.

He studied his reflection for a moment, his annoyance ebbing as he noticed the comical arrangement of the eggs that had splattered onto him, then burst out laughing as a yolk slid off his head, plopping wetly onto the floor.

An hour later Adam had taken a shower, changed his clothing, and Jesse had collected the remnants of what food could still be used. Everyone was now watching Shalimar clean the remaining egg spatters off of the glass panels to the lab. With a final "squeak" Shalimar cleaned the last bit of egg off of a glass panel and flung the paper towel into the garbage, taking a seat with the rest of the team. 

Suddenly Sanctuary's alarm rang out; it's keening wail making everyone jump to their feet. Adam ran for the computers, the rest racing for the Double Helix. "GSA are at Safe house four!" Adam's voice came over their comlinks as they dashed into the plane, Brennan and Jesse leaping into their seats, quickly getting the bird into the air.

Alanna ran into the Safe house, telepathically blocking all New Mutant brain signals to run, but a few were Psionics themselves and shielded.

Six people collapsed to the ground, unconscious, as the four Psionics ran for another exit. Three of her team of six started implanting governors on the unconscious New Mutants as the other half and Alanna ran after them, Alanna heading them off and combating a black haired woman as her group engaged the others.

Alanna crouched, sweeping her right leg out across the ground to trip up the woman when she was stopped abruptly, like she'd hit a brick wall. She quickly changed tactics, pitching a psi-blast at the woman instead of a physical attack. It hit the woman, sending her flying back against a wall to slide, unconscious, onto the floor.

Someone tapped her shoulder, expecting one of the agents she turned, only just avoiding a punch by ducking and leaping back. Looking up, she saw Mutant X. Brennan, Jesse, and Emma were working on taking the last two of her agents out of commission, and she was facing Shalimar.

Alanna immediately darted forward, ferociously kicking and punching at Shalimar. She landed one now and again, but Shalimar landed more. For one moment she left herself unguarded and got a hard roundhouse kick to her chest that sent her flying against the wall.

She got up shakily, her ankle sending shooting pains up her leg; now facing all four of Mutant X. Alanna panicked as they calmly walked over, shivering a little as Emma fired up a psi-blast and Brennan toyed with a telsa coil almost idly.

Suddenly her feral instincts sharply intensified, her eyes glowing gold and she crouched, ready to tear out the throats of her "attackers" as a scream tore itself out of her throat. Before she could leap and continue with that urge sharp pain hammered through her skull and her eyes suddenly turned black.

Fear, betrayal, pain, anger, and anguish paralyzed her; quaking with the range of intense emotion that needed to either burst out or explode. Thoughts from the four bombarded her mind, past, present, hopes, and fears melding into one.

Bright colors exploded in her mind's eye, pounding in her head; turning everything upside down. Hidden memories rushed back into living memory, memories that had until then lain dormant and inaccessible. Suddenly release came, as a black wave erupted from her small form, pulsing as it swept around the four newcomers.

Emma looked at the girl as she crouched, her eyes swiftly turned to a vivid gold, pulsing and wild with an intense fire that was directed at her and her teammates and friends. She felt the fear streaming off of the youth just as Shalimar stopped dead in her tracks and the girl screamed. An instant later the pale-faced girl's pupils expanded impossibly wide, not a speck of the previous gold showing.

The telempath stared in horror as she recognized the feelings the girl was rousing as she built a wall of emotion, and exactly who the girl had to be. The sheer impossibility stunned her.

Just as this realization hit her, a rolling wave of blackness hit them and the young psionic fell to the ground, her body convulsing and writhing. 

The last thing Emma saw was Alanna's eyes return to their familiar steel color as she felt herself hit the hard floor of the Safe house.


	9. Vertigo

Jesse stared at her, dumbfounded. "That can't be Alanna, she's dead!" Emma shook her head, "I don't know how they did it, but they did." "Emma, we saw her. She was dead." Brennan interjected from his seat in the area they had all been banished to when Adam had told them to get out of the lab. "Brennan, I'm telling you, that is Alanna." 

Shalimar spoke up after a moment of silence. "Well, we'll know in a moment." She said, looking over in the direction of the lab as Adam walked over to them. "Well Adam?" Brennan inquired. 

"Emma was right. It's Alanna somehow, but her genetic structure is very unstable." He announced softly.

"How long..." Jesse started to ask, but stopped as Shalimar and Emma jumped up, both racing for the lab. Shalimar reached there first, finding an even paler Alanna sitting up in the chair and holding her head. "Alanna?" She asked, coming over to the girl slowly and putting a hand on her shoulder. Alanna jumped, her eyes glowing golden as she raised her head, enveloping her vision in sepia tones. "Shalimar." She said slowly, trying to process the two separate versions of the woman that conflicted in her brain. Emma walked in, gazing at Alanna with a troubled expression.

The rest came in a second later, making the girl cringe as emotions pressed in on her. These people who were concerned for her, they couldn't be the monsters that the other memories said they were, or could they? She heard someone approach and then press her back into the chair. "Alanna, you need to take it easy." Adam said, going over and looking at the results of some tests and the progress on others. 

The girl sighed, conflicting memories taking up too much of her mind for her to protest as she laid back and watched everyone with a slight look of confusion. Emma glanced at Adam before coming up to Alanna, "You ok?"

Her head tilted over to look at Emma, a small, bitter smirk falling over her face. "As ok as I'll ever be." Emma frowned, watching the expression cross over the girl's face. "Alanna, you're DNA is mutating." A weary sigh escaped the teen, "I thought I would at least have a week." Adam came over, his dark eyes gazing sharply at the girl. "They must have accelerated your mutation when we found you. It would have been a shock to your system, so your heart stopped."

Alanna nodded, the motion causing a wave of dizziness to descend on her. "I was the second new mutant they had tried the serum on, they never got the first's heart to start again." She paused a moment to let the vertigo pass, "They say they've been trying to develop a new serum to slow and eventually stop the mutation to a manageable level, but haven't been able to..." An arc of flaming pain shot down her spine, making her freeze to the chair, her eyes widened.

The soft beeping of the heart monitoring system increased rapidly, followed by a flat tone as her body relaxed into the examining chair limply. "Brennan!" Adam had barely gotten the word out of his mouth before Brennan had a small telsa coil ready and jolted the girl, cutting the voltage after a moment.

The flat line jolted up once more, rising to a normal pace instead of its previous frantic dash. Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar left the lab to give Adam more space as he checked vital signs, walking towards the dojo. 

Emma looked up at Adam, eyes worried. "How long?" Adam sighed, reluctantly giving up the information. "The results from the tests weren't too clear." He studied the unconscious figure laying on the examination chair, a bitter, sad tone in his voice. "I just don't know. The feral mutancies are normally more stable than the others, but Alanna has psionics as her subsidiary mutancy." Adam turned away, "Multiple mutancies are so uncommon that there has been almost no research done."

The geneticist walked over to a tray and picked up a needle and an empty testing tube. "But..." Emma continued for him as he swabbed the girl's arm before plunging the needle in and slowly pulling the plunger up, dark crimson blood filling the vial. "But, as soon as I can take a look at this blood sample, it should tell me what state of disrepair her chromosomes are in…" Adam moved to the counter and put a small amount of blood between two slides, putting it under the microscope and moving to the monitor. "...And perhaps the answer to how they accelerated her mutations."

Emma walked over slowly, peering at the screen above Adam's shoulder. "They look a little ragged around the edges." Adam nodded, "She has a couple of days at most. The scan showed Alanna's mutation rates have been consistently increasing."

"She's burning out?" Both Adam and Emma jumped, finding Shalimar and Brennan standing in the middle of the doorway to the lab, watching the chromosomes on the monitor. Jesse walked up behind them, "How long?" "A couple of days." Shalimar's brows drew down, "You're talking like you can't do anything."

Adam glanced over at the cataleptic figure, "Adam?" He looked over at them all, then moved to a computer. "I need some supplies from town. Shalimar, if you and the team would go and retrieve them..." He stopped a moment as a message popped up on the screen. "Emma, Jesse, I need you to go and take care of a new mutant down town. I'll load the coordinates into the Helix."

Emma and Jesse exited the lab, heading towards their rooms and changes of clothing while Adam jotted down a quick list. "You can find most of this at the medical supply shop downtown. Shalimar knows where to find the rest." Brennan nodded, following Shalimar to the garage.


	10. Sightless Trepidation

Emma examined the parking lot as they exited the cloaked Helix, eyeing the only car nearby. "Jesse some-" She was cut off as a bullet refracted off of the hydraulics next to her head.

"Emma!" The empath felt herself hauled into the plane as more shots were fired. Jesse's concerned face loomed in front of her's, "Emma, you okay?" "I'm fine. They've got him trapped."

Jesse quickly peered around the edge of the Helix, eyeing the car; he had to duck back in as a new rain of bullets pinged against the sides of the aircraft. "I'll get him." The blonde molecular exhaled, phasing through the side of the Helix nearest the car and opposite the shooters. 

Emma heard more shots fired and reflected as she tried to scan their aggressors. Confusion was apparent on her face when she found no one but her teammate. A sudden yell broke off the hail of lead. "We've got Kilmartin, lets go!"

"Jesse!" Emma dashed out, just in time to collide with an armed GS agent. An explosion of white light filled her vision before fading to black, as the butt of the man's gun made impact with her right temple. 

"Emma, EMMA!" She winced; bringing her hand to her throbbing head as she answered, eyes still closed. "Adam, they've got Jesse... GS agents were waiting for us, and they got Jesse." 

"Emma, I need you to get the Helix back to Sanctuary; we need to regroup." Emma opened her eyes, her blue/gray orbs staring blankly at the end of the Double Helix. "A...Adam..." Her voice was trembling as she climbed to her feet; hands stretched out stiffly in front of her. "...I can't see."

Jesse stirred as he heard a whirring noise, feeling the hard lump of a Governor at the base of his neck. "Welcome to Genomex Mr. Kilmartin."

His eyes snapped open, terror falling over his features. Eckhart smiled coldly at him, as he stood over the stasis pod, imposingly sterile in his white coat. "I hope you enjoy your stay, as it seems it will be an extended one."

_An hour later..._

Brennan landed the Helix, cutting the engines as Shalimar led the silent Emma down the ramp and into Sanctuary. Adam met them at the falls, leading the blind telempath to the lab. Shal and Brennan listened as Adam questioned Emma about the attack while he ran a scan.

As the results flashed onto the screen of a monitor nearby he turned to the waiting remainder of his team. "I've traced Jesse's comlink to Genomex. We need to..." Shalimar nodded, turning around and striding angrily toward the hangar, Brennan closely following as Adam shouted after them. 

"Hey...Shal. Shal!" The elemental grabbed her arm as they entered the hangar, spinning them both to a stop as Shalimar jerked her arm from his grasp. "What?" She snapped. "Don't you think Eckhart will be waiting for us?" Shalimar glared at him. "So? We can't leave him in there." Brennan grinned, "Hey, I'm with you. Just thought there should be a voice of reason in this." Shal whirled and continued her walk to the Double Helix; Brennan shot up the ramp as Shalimar closed the hatch and started up the engines. 

"Shalimar." Adam sounded irritated. "Shalimar, we need to develop a plan. Don't go running into a trap. You've got to cal-" The feral deactivated her com-ring, turning the Helix toward the coordinates of Genomex.

The Double Helix landed in the desolate Genomex parking lot, cloaked and running as silently as it could; which wasn't very.

Shalimar left it running. If things went as planned she'd be out in five minutes.

But, unfortunately, things didn't go as planned...

They got as far as the stasis pods, without seeing a single agent. Both of them rushed to the pods, "Well, Miss Fox and Mr. Mulwray. I'm glad you could join us." Eckhart stepped into view from his office as agents flooded the exits.

Shalimar sent an agent flying as Brennan charged a massive coil of electricity and shot it. Brennan froze as the bolt was deflected back at him. "Brennan!" The elemental was writhing on the floor for an instant before he stopped moving. Someone grabbed Shalimar's arm, she smashed it back into his face and dragged Brennan to a corner.

"Come now Miss Fox, this fighting is pointless. Surrender." Eckhart stepped through the crowd of agents, looking smug. "Miss Phillips has infiltrated Sanctuary, my agents are breaking in as we speak. Your band of misfits is at its end."

Shalimar activated her com-ring, "Adam?" There was no response. The blonde's eyes flashed golden. "I don't think so." And with that she lunged for Eckhart, falling to the floor a moment later as a huge agent smashed his fist into the back of her head.

Eckhart smiled, "Get governors on those two and take them to their cells."


	11. Awakening

"Shalimar?" "Jesse?" "Brennan, Emma?" Adam's voice echoed in the safe house as he stepped over unconscious agents and New Mutants. It had been over an hour since he had lost contact with his team.

He spotted them, over by the back wall. He managed to revive a few of the New Mutants to load the team and the New Mutant that they had been fighting into the Helix.

_Back in Sanctuary..._

Adam couldn't figure it out. Their vital signs were all fine; there was no reason that they should be unconscious. He walked over to Emma, and simply touched her arm. The psionic opened her eyes, blinking up into his face. Adam beamed as she sat up, "Welcome back." She smiled, "Thanks." Emma glanced around her, and then walked over to the unmoving figure of Alanna.

_Alanna's mind drifted in black emptiness, flashes of light passing by her slowly enough for her to glimpse at them. Memories, that's what they were; but they shifted. Others were glimpses of something else; Emma staring at something, a glimpse of Jesse looking terrified, Brennan writhing on a floor, Shalimar falling... One was different though. It didn't change, it didn't feel different; it was locked away, but it felt real. She ripped it out, taking the cover of blackness off. ___

_She was looking at herself in a cell, at Genomex. Curled up and talking into a silver ring on a slim cot. She heard Adam Kane's voice. "We're going to get you out of there." Her past self smiled sorrowfully, her eyes watering as they stared at the stark gray wall of the cell. She tried to speak, but couldn't at first as emotion obstructed her throat. She heard footsteps approaching, and knew she wasn't going to get away this time. "I love you all so much...I want you to know that."_

A glowing ball of light slowly formed on Emma's forehead, and then impacted the girl. She slowly woke, tears falling as the rest of Mutant X stirred; awakening.


	12. Home

It was several hours later and the Mutant X team was grouped in the lab, waiting for Adam's the test results from the EDT scans.

"What _was_ that?" Jesse asked Adam, glancing at his teammate's faces. Everyone looked slightly haunted. Adam turned away from the monitors and faced his team, "Alanna was mutating. Due to the stress she was under, my theory is that she lost what little control she possessed over her new abilities. She picked out your individual fears, a few of hers, twisted them together, and projected them back into your minds."

Emma shivered slightly, "Is she going to be okay?" Adam glanced back at the curled up girl on the bed. "Her genetic structure is slightly unstable, but I can alleviate that. It's her mind I'm worried about." "Her mind?" Shalimar asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

Adam sighed. "As near I can tell, her memories were altered… possibly by another Psionic. I can only imagine what Eckhart put in their place." Jesse shook his head; "She's been with Eckhart all this time… and we didn't know." Brennan's jaw tightened, "Is there anything that we can do?" Adam shook his head, "All we can do is wait…" He turned to watch Alanna's unresponsive figure. "…And hope."

_  
__Alanna drifted in her mind, walking through the confused scenes of her past. _

_Cringing as all five members of Mutant X cruelly taunted her about actually thinking they had cared about a little brat like her, they regretted inviting her into their home, why would they ever consider a freak like her family? _

_Another account rose through that torturous version and it shifted…She was laughing with Jesse, teasing Brennan, talking to Emma, goofing off with Shalimar, the rare smile she got from Adam… _

_She had betrayed them… what had she done? _

_What was she going to do? __  
_  
The lights in Sanctuary were dimmed. It was night outside.

Alanna slipped off the bed and limped to the garage, extracting a random pair of car keys. She cursed when the keys fell from her shaking hands.

A stern voice with an edge of humor cut through the silence; "I thought I taught you not to use language like that young lady." The lights intensified, revealing Adam and the team standing just a few feet from her.

Alanna froze, shaking, torn in two. She still loved them; she didn't want to hurt them.

Shalimar smirked, "Just where do you think you're going?" The girl blinked, surprised. "Away." Brennan looked confused. "Why?"

She stared at him, "Because… I hurt you." Jesse shook his head, "So you're running away? I don't get it."

Alanna looked down at her feet, throat constricting, "It's taking over."

Shalimar took a few steps forward, "It's who we are. Everyone has a wild side… ours is just a whole lot wilder than others."

Alanna took a shaky breath; her voice was a mere whisper, "I'm sorry."

Emma smiled softly, "Alanna… we still love you."

A sob broke the silence a moment later, a few tears falling onto the concrete of the floor in front of Alanna's feet.

"Come on," Shalimar put an arm around her shoulders, "You're staying with us."

They all walked towards the lab. Jesse shook his head again; "I can't believe you were going to leave us to Brennan's awful cooking. I'll end up with Cibophobia." Brennan stopped, "Aw, come on… I'm not that bad… right Adam?"

Adam cleared his throat, tactfully avoiding Brennan's question as he steered Alanna to the examining chair. "I'm just going to-" An insulted Brennan cut off Adam. "Fine. I'll never cook again." Jesse smirked, "I think all of us would appreciate that."

Alanna laughed along with Shalimar and Emma. It felt so good to be back… to be home.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review; constructive criticism is welcome, along with ideas for future stories!

And here is one BIG "Thank you!" to all those wonderful people who have R&R..


End file.
